


Ponytails

by amazonstorm



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Can I call this incest when it's really not?, F/M, Fun with Takumi's hair!, Inspired by Fanart, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonstorm/pseuds/amazonstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi rarely lets Kamui fix his hair. But he likes it when she does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ponytails

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm in the middle of my first Birthright run and I married Takumi because he stole my heart before his brother entered the game. I like fanart that depicts his hair.
> 
> I found a fanart on tumblr that involved Kamui tying up Takumi's hair and a kiss, so I thought it would be a cute idea for a fanfic.

“Takumi, your hair is coming out of its ponytail.” Kamui remarked as her husband was about to leave her private quarters. “Come here. Let me fix it."

 

 

“My hair is fine…” Takumi complained, but found himself unable to resist her smiling face. 

 

Kamui stood on her tiptoes to grip Takumi’s silver hair in firmly as she pulled the red string out of his hair and began to fix his ponytail. Takumi’s hair was just as wild as his older brother’s, but it was much, much longer and prone to falling out of its ponytail. Secretly, she really liked it when he let it all hang out, but she knew that part of the reason he kept it up was to keep his aim clear.  

 

 

But it was rare that he allowed her to fix his hair, and she cherished these little moments. It was such a change from the hostile Takumi she had met when she’d first come to Hoshido.  

 

 

For his part, Takumi found her hard to resist when she was smiling at him like that. Kamui was so beautiful, especially when she smiled and he had to admit that marrying her was probably one of the best decisions he’d ever made. He hadn’t expected her to steal his heart so completely…and to keep doing it each and every single day. 

 

 

“Just a little bit more.” She assured him, putting the ribbon he wore between her teeth.  

 

He frowned for half a second before he could resist that face no longer. He waited until she tilted her face up a little more and removed the ribbon before he struck with the same kind of precision that made him one of the best archers in all of Hoshido. 

 

 

His kiss caught her completely off guard and she actually dropped both the ribbon and his hair, allowing it to flow freely over his shoulders.   Her entire body froze up, but only for a few brief minutes before she relaxed against his body, her fingers playing with his hair. 

 

 

He pulled his lips away slowly, pressing their foreheads together.  “I can’t believe I just did that…” He whispered.

 

 

She smiled. The battlefield could wait just a little bit longer.

 

 

 

“I can.” A pause.  “Do it again."


End file.
